


Bedtime

by flickawhip



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roz helps Niles learn how to please Daphne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Roz had not exactly meant to wind up joining Niles and Daphne in bed. Niles looked panicked and Daphne... well, Daphne was nestling closer to her by the second. Niles clearly had no idea how to cope. Roz had smiled, moving to press a light kiss against Daphne's forehead, yes she hadn't planned to do this but since she was here she would do what she could to enjoy herself. Niles still seemed perplexed. The kisses had grown steadily more passionate and, almost on impulse, Roz had reached for Niles, drawing him closer. She knew he was nervous, she could feel him shaking but she would do what she could to help. Daphne had nestled still closer and moved to press a kiss against her neck. 

This had not been planned, but Roz was glad she had done it.


End file.
